Who's that guy?
by squeaky5
Summary: A remake of Grease 2 with the characters of Buffy. It's part musical, part romance, part comedy, part everything. B/William eventually.New Chapter is short but more should come if people review!
1. Prologue

Author: Squeaky  
  
Title: Who's that guy?  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of really.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I own none of the characters or plots from Grease 2. They belong to whoever thought of them in the first place. Peace Love and Crabs.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
This story is kind of a remake of Grease 2 with the characters of Buffy. Below is a list of the characters on Buffy, the characters on Grease 2, and the characters they will be in the story.  
  
Buffy-------------- Stephanie Zinone----------- Buffy Zinone  
  
William-------- Michael Carrington----- (Spike- What cool rider calls himself)------William Carrington  
  
Angel------------ Johnny Nogerelli----------- Angel Nogerelli  
  
Cordelia--------- Paulette Rebchuck--------- Cordelia Rebchuck  
  
Xander------------- Louis DiMucci--------------Xander DiMucci  
  
Oz----------------- Goose McKenzie-------------Daniel (Oz) McKenzie  
  
Connor----------- Davey Jaworksi--------------Conner Jaworksi  
  
Anya------------- Sharon Cooper------------------Anya Cooper  
  
Willow------------ Rhonda Ritter------------------Willow Ritter  
  
Dawn-------------- Dolores Rebchuck----------Dawn Rebchuck (will be Cordy's sister in this story)  
  
Ms. Calendar---- Ms. Mason  
  
Giles-------------- Mr. Stuart  
  
Joyce------------ Frenchy----------------------Joycey  
  
Jonathan-------- Eugene  
  
Riley------------- Balmudo (Craterface biker)---------Riley Balmudo (he has a craterface in this story)  
  
Drusilla and Harmony- The twin All-American cheerleader types who are actually nice in the story. (They both have the hots for William in the beginning)  
  
The story is set at Rydell High, which will be in Sunnydale. The Bowl-A- Rama is kinda like the Bronze for the gang except it's bowling. I think that's about it. If you have any questions just ask.  
  
Peace Love and Crabs. 


	2. Back To School

Author: Squeaky  
  
Title: Who's that guy?  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of really.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I own none of the characters or plots from Grease 2. They belong to whoever thought of them in the first place. Peace Love and Crabs.  
  
Back to School  
  
  
  
1961 Rydell High School  
  
Principal McGhee and Blanche, her assistant, walk outside of Rydell High School to raise the school flag. Blanche hooks it on the pulley and begins to raise it as Ms. McGhee salutes the flag.  
  
"This is going to be a wonderful year Blanche," says Ms. McGhee.  
  
"Oh wonder..." Blanche says before being cutoff by cars honking, motorcycles roaring, busses stopping, and people yelling.  
  
Yes it was time for school to begin once again at Rydell High, in Sunnydale California. Loads of teenagers pile out of cars, busses, and off of motorcycles making they're way to the school.  
  
Spendin' my vacation in the summer sun Gettin' lots of action, havin' lots of fun Scorin' like a bandit till the bubble burst Suddenly it got to be September first! Woe is me.... All summer long I was happy and free Save my soul, the board of education took away my parole.  
  
Ms. McGhee and Blanche stare out on the grounds as swarms of teenagers are dancing and singing even though it's time for school to begin once more.  
  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again You won't find me, till the clock strikes three I'm gonna be there till then I gotta go back, back, back to school again Whoa whoa, I gotta go, Back to School...AGAIN!  
  
A very, very pink car pulls into the "cool" corner, or the parking area restricted to only the coolest people. Out of the car comes 4 ladies dressed in pink jackets, The Pink Ladies, and they sit on top of the hood of their car. On the other side of the parking lot another girls dressed in Pink jumps out of a bus, Buffy Zinone, the coolest chick and head Pink Lady at Rydell High. She too is dancing along with everyone, along with her very "cool" shades, of course.  
  
"She's late again. Personally I think that being late shows terrible leadership qualities." says Anya Cooper, one of the Pink Ladies.  
  
"Well I'm not waiting anymore" she says then jumps of the car.  
  
"Here she is!" says Willow Ritter, another pink lady, getting off the car also.  
  
"Well..." says Anya.  
  
"We're gonna be late. Let's go." says Buffy while flipping the collar on her Pink Ladies jacket up to look cool.  
  
They soon join everyone else on the campus in the dancing and singing.  
  
Geometry and History it's just a pain Biology and Chemistry destroys my brain Don't they know that I deserve a better fate? I'm really much too young to matriculate Mama please, your child's come down with a fatal disease Mama said: "C'mon you lazy bum and get your butt outta bed!"  
  
Motorcycles, driven by four leather jacket clad guys, with sunglasses, smoking cigarettes, drive up to the school. They park right in front of the Pink Ladies car. They are the T-Birds.  
  
You gotta go back, back, back to school again It's bye bye fun, get your homework done, and better be in by ten I gotta go back, back, back to school again Whoa whoa, I gotta go...Back to School.... AGAIN!  
  
"Senior year. The home stretch" says Xander DiMucci, one of the T-Birds.  
  
"My old man wants me to go to junior college after grad." says Connor Jaworksi, the youngest of the T-Birds.  
  
"Yeah. Nerd Junior College" says Daniel McKenzie, also know as Oz, laughing.  
  
"Hey what are you gonna do Angel?" Conner asks.  
  
"Sleep," says Angel Nogerelli, the head T-Bird.  
  
"Nah. I mean what are you gonna be when ya grow up?"  
  
"A burden on society" says Oz, making all the guys laugh.  
  
Ms. Calendar, a very good-looking teacher who uses a lot of hairspray, walks up the guys.  
  
"Hello boys" she says coughing while fanning away the smoke from their cigarettes.  
  
"Good Morning Ms. Calendar" all four guys say.  
  
"I would really like to see all of you music appreciation this year" (A/N: I couldn't use computer class because they didn't really have those back then.)  
  
"And I'd like to see all of you in music appreciation this year" says Angel.  
  
Ms. Calendar laughs and says, "You just might."  
  
"I think I'm in love," says Conner.  
  
The guys join everyone in dancing and singing again; even Ms. Calendar has joined, before she walks away spraying her hair once more. Across the campus another bus pulls up and out of it comes William Carrington, a straight-A transfer student with brownish blondish hair, from England. He stares in awe at everyone dancing and singing until someone interrupts his view. It's none other than Joycey, a beauty school dropout and Rydell dropout from 1959.  
  
"William" Joycey says.  
  
"Uh, um Joyce." says William.  
  
"Yeah. But you can call me Joycey."  
  
" 'Allo, hi. Uh thank you for meeting me."  
  
"Oh when your cousin Sandy told me you were coming to America, I told her any cousin of yours is a cousin of mine."  
  
"Yes she did say you where the one who knows the ropes around here."  
  
"Ah, yes, ropes are my specialty. See I used to go to Rydell before I dropped out to go to beauty school. Then I flunked tinting when my hair turned pink."  
  
"Pink?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Back in front of the school everyone is still dancing and so are the pink ladies that are singing their pledge.  
  
The Pink Lady pledge is to act cool, to look cool, and to be cool, till death do us part, Think, Pink!  
  
Joycey and William are now walking in the front of the school where everyone is now.  
  
"Now the most important thing in my life is skin care," says Joycey.  
  
"So uh, tinting's out and skin care's in?" asks William.  
  
"Right. That's why I'm back at Rydell. To get my chemistry, so I can mix my own cosmetics."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
I got my books together and I dragged my feet And then I saw this angel boppin' down the street I said hey pretty baby, "How's about a date?" She said "I'm goin to school and I can't be late!" I could see, the look in her eyes was sayin' follow me And I was caught...I thought of playin' hooky but on second thought  
  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again You won't find me, till the clock strikes three I'm gonna be there till then I gotta go back, back, back to school again Whoa whoa, I gotta go, Whoa whoa, I gotta go Back to School...  
  
Soon everyone was piling into the school including the T-Birds.  
  
"Comb" says Angel while Xander hands him a comb. Angel combs his gelled hair making sure it's perfect. "Door" he says, while Conner goes to hold the door open for the Pink Ladies. "Gentlemen start your engines," he says while they all file into the school.  
  
I gotta go back, back, back to school again Whoa whoa, I gotta go, Back to School... AGAIN!  
  
The doors close and the bell rings. 


	3. Scenes, Lockers, and Cockaroaches

Author: Squeaky  
  
Title: Who's that guy?  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of really.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I own none of the characters or plots from Grease 2. They belong to whoever thought of them in the first place. Peace Love and Crabs.  
  
Scenes, Lockers, and Cock-a-roaches  
  
  
  
Inside the School  
  
In the hallway the Pink Ladies are standing at their lockers getting their books.  
  
"From the front this nose is perfect, from the side this nose doesn't belong on this face." says Willow.  
  
"So dump the face and keep the nose." says Buffy chomping on her gum, while the girls giggle.  
  
"Hi Angel" says Cordelia Rebchuck as Angel walks by.  
  
"Yeah" says Angel  
  
"Gee I really like your hair in the back, it's really cool."  
  
"Thanks" he says with a wink.  
  
"Ooh I see your still givin lube jobs at your old man's service station." says Oz holding Buffy's jean jacket from the gas station.  
  
"Stuff it Oz." Buffy says, still chomping on the gum.  
  
"What's the story Buffy?" says Angel.  
  
"Yeah what's the story?" says Oz while Angel hits him, so he walks off.  
  
"You know the story Angel it's over," says Buffy while Cordelia looks on with hope.  
  
"Yeah. Well that's not good enough," says Angel  
  
"Don't make a scene ok."  
  
"I'm not makin a scene."  
  
"Hey Angel" yells Connor with Xander right behind him.  
  
"Hey what's the scene?" says Xander.  
  
"There's no scene alright!" says Angel angrily.  
  
"Sheesh" says Xander while he walks over to Anya.  
  
"What's this, the Vince Fontaine National Libary" says Oz looking at Willow's locker.  
  
"Shhh. Be quiet," says Xander laughing.  
  
"Laugh you jerks but just wait till I turn up on National Bandstand" she says.  
  
"Yeah you may turn up on Bandstand but your beak'll be turning DOWN!" say Xander and Oz laughing.  
  
"I got to do it. The nose goes. Bandstand here I come!" she says.  
  
"Oh Willow I wouldn't fool around with Mother Nature if I were you" says Cordelia.  
  
"Ha. Why, you fool around with everyone else Cordelia" says Anya.  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
They begin to walk down the hall but Buffy decides to go change from her pants into a skirt. She goes to her locker and pulls out her skirt. Jonathan, the school nerd, is walking with William showing him around.  
  
"How Long Have You Been In America" Jonathan says slowly as if William won't understand him.  
  
"Just 'bout a week. I'm staying with my aunt and uncle" William says.  
  
"Oh. Here are the lockers. Take a locker and lock it. Yeah because these guys will steal every.thing" Jonathan says and runs off when he sees the T- Birds.  
  
William begins to open a locker not knowing it's a T-Bird locker. All of a sudden a hand slams the locker closed. It's Conner.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" says Conner.  
  
"Oh, uh. I was just putting a few things in my locker," he says with a very pissed off look.  
  
"His locker. Excuse us" the T-Birds say.  
  
The T-Birds give him a full lecture on the T-Bird lockers and that they are a slice of American His-tor-y. Then they slam him into an open one while walking away laughing. William just stares down the hall at them. Then Buffy comes up beside him.  
  
"You OK?" she asks.  
  
"Yeah fine thanks" he says.  
  
"Don't let these guys bug ya."  
  
"I won't. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy, Angel and Oz are walking into Ms. Calendar's class to hear the morning announcements.  
  
"Why don't you guys grow up?" she says.  
  
"Hey the nerd invaded our turf," says Oz.  
  
"Hey meet me after class for a smoke." says Angel.  
  
"I quit. It's bad for your health," she says.  
  
"Oh yeah, well standing me up is bad for ya health too."  
  
"Yeah, says who?"  
  
"Says the Sturgeon General of the United States, Buffy" says Oz  
  
Everyone continues to make small talk while Principal McGhee says the morning announcements over the intercom. One announcement that stands out from the rest making everyone laugh: "Please come out for band tryouts. Remember it is better to play with others than with yourself." Ms. McGhee also announces that William is a new student and everyone says hello to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside on the Football field  
  
The Pink Ladies are walking through the band practice making conversation.  
  
"So what's the story with Angel?" asks Cordelia.  
  
"Let's just say I outgrew him over the summer" answers Buffy.  
  
"Well he sure has the hots for you."  
  
"Uh. Angel just hasn't learned that when you're dead, lie down." (A/N: no pun intended) "Besides there's gotta be more to life than making out."  
  
"You know I never thought of it that way."  
  
William is running around the track when two All-American cheerleader type girls, Drusilla and Harmony, come over to him and ask if he'll play the piano for all the acts in the talent show. Of course he agrees and runs off to go talk to Joycey. He and Joycey talk about their first week and how he's adjusting to it.  
  
"Eh, what do ya know about that girl Buffy Zinone?" he asks.  
  
"Oh yeah I know Buffy. Uh oh. William, see there's something you don't understand. See Buffy Zinone is a Pink Lady, which means that if you're not a T-Bird, which you are not, you can only look but don't touch. And William, I wouldn't even look." she says.  
  
"Well then I should become one of these T-Birds, eh?"  
  
He walks off to go talk to Buffy but before he can reach her she walks off. Riley Balmudo, along with his craterface glory, and his gang of bikers show up, on the T-Bird's turf looking to make trouble or at least make the T- Birds finally stand up to him.  
  
"Nogerelli" says Riley.  
  
"Balmudo" says Angel.  
  
"These cock-a-roaches are gonna invade our turf one time too many" says Oz.  
  
"We should take care of 'em tonight," says Xander while Riley laughs.  
  
Angel lights up a cigarette, "Tonight..." he clears his throat, "Tonight we bowl."  
  
"Yeah your lucky, we're bowlin tonight" says Conner.  
  
"I like that" says Riley laughing as they ride off whistling at the girls.  
  
William looks at Buffy while they walk off but the band gets in his way as he tries to talk to her. 


	4. Howdy fellas, let's bowl some balls

Author: Squeaky  
  
Title: Who's that guy?  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of really.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I own none of the characters or plots from Grease 2. They belong to whoever thought of them in the first place. Peace Love and Crabs.  
  
Author's Note: The and mean every word in between those is sung. This will be the last chapter unless I get some more reviews.  
  
  
  
Howdy fellows, let's bowl some balls  
  
  
  
The Bowl-A-Rama  
  
Oz runs all the way up one of the bowling lanes then throws his ball into the lane next to it to score a strike. He runs back laughing and doing a little dance. Angel is up next and he hits only two pins. He gets on his knees and throws his hands in the air, even though he only hit two.  
  
"Way to go Angel!" yells Cordelia running up to him and grabbing his hair.  
  
"Hey hey hey Cordelia watch the hair," says Angel.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"Hey Cordy whose side are ya on?" asks Anya.  
  
"Well our side."  
  
"Then don't fraternize with the enemy," says Willow.  
  
"Mark that a strike" says Angel.  
  
"What are ya talking about, ya hit two lousy pins" says Buffy chomping on her gum again.  
  
"That is technical strike. Due to the fact that these chicks were late. Read ya bowling rules."  
  
"Yeah, read 'em and weep" says Oz.  
  
"But that's not fair." says Cordelia.  
  
"This bra is killin' me" Dawn says while adjusting her bra.  
  
"Ha, yeah, you wish." Cordelia scoffs while walking up to the lane for her turn, making sure she sways her ass in front of Angel who just stares in awe.  
  
"Cordelia. Ya gotta put ya fingers in the holes" he says.  
  
"I'm not breakin' my nails," she says with a smile while swaying to the lane.  
  
"Ya got somethin' goin' on with Cordelia?" asks Xander.  
  
"Let's just say I'm givin' her therapy for her disease" Angel says while watching Cordy.  
  
"What disease?" asks Oz.  
  
"Nimphoid Mania" Angel replies with a smirk, just making up a disease making the guys laugh, while Cordy bowls a strike.  
  
"What's the final score?" asks Dawn.  
  
"The final score happens later tonight," says Angel grabbing Cordy, "last game comin' up winner take all. Agree?"  
  
"Would ya shoot the ball?" says Buffy.  
  
"Shoot the ball," says Anya.  
  
"Shoot the ball!" Conner, Xander, and Oz yell, giving Angel an irritated look, while everyone comes together to start singing and dancing again.  
  
Angel: Come on everybody, gather round I'm gonna show you how to knock 'em down When I'm on the ball, I'm the #1... And I'm gonna show you...how it's done.  
  
All: Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's Rock-'n'-Roll Hey come on let's get this show on the road. Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's Rock-'n'-Roll Girls: We're sttin' on a bomb that's about to explode.  
  
All: We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight. If you're lookin' for a fight, then the time is right. We're gonna wipe the floor with you tonight. We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight. We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll, We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl, We're gonna score, score, score, score, score tonight!  
  
Everyone begins to sing, dance, and bowl at the same time. They're running, jumping, and sliding down the lanes and swinging the bowling balls around. (A/N: If you've seen the movie then this will make sense.) Angel runs and slides down one lane screaming.  
  
Angel: Hey Cordelia take a look over here, I'm your kingpin honey and I'm gettin' in gear! Cordy: Hey Angel, Angel, go for that strike, And I just might be your baby tonight!  
  
The T-Birds and Pink Ladies are paired off into couples dancing and singing with each other. Angel is with Cordy, Xander is with Anya, Oz is with Willow, and Buffy and Dawn are with Conner. Buffy really has no one to dance with so she just picks Conner who is thrilled that she is dancing with him.  
  
All: Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n'-roll. Hey, come on; let's get the show on the road. Let's bowl, let's bowl, let's rock-'n'-roll. Cause the stakes are high, and the winner takes all!  
  
We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight. Don't get sore when you lose tonight, We're gonna show you how to do it right.  
  
Buffy runs off from Conner and starts dancing down one lane. She runs right in between Angel and Cordy and Angel just looks at her hoping she'll change her mind, but soon everyone else is going between them.  
  
We're gonna score tonight, we're gonna score tonight. We're gonna rock, we're gonna roll, We're gonna bop, we're gonna bowl. We're gonna score, score, score, score, score.... TONIGHT!  
  
Everyone continues dancing and bowling like they were for a while. When Conner comes up to bowl he slips and falls flat on his butt. Angel bowls the last time and gets a strike making the T-Birds the winners for the night.  
  
Outside in the parking lot William is walking to the door while practicing what to say when he gets inside.  
  
"Always be courteous when asking for a game" he reads out of book he pulled out of his pocket.  
  
"Hi. Do you want a game?"  
  
"Howdy fellas let's bowl some balls."  
  
"Bowling anyone?" he says while stuffing the book back in his pocket.  
  
The T-Birds and Pink Ladies have finished their game and walk up to the counter to return their shoes.  
  
"Another well-deserved victory, huh Angel?" asks Conner.  
  
"Yeah, but where's the trophy?" he asks.  
  
"Right here Angel" Cordy says while taking her gum out to kiss him.  
  
She continues to kiss him while the guys whistle and yell. Willow tries to distract Buffy and keep her from looking at them but Buffy turns around and sees them anyway.  
  
"That's for best average, but what about for best score?" Angel asks while pulling Buffy towards him for a kiss.  
  
"God!" she says.  
  
"Touchy."  
  
"What about the trophy for best score, Buffy?" asks Oz.  
  
"I ain't no one's trophy, Oz" she says.  
  
"Ooh!" the guys say.  
  
"She ain't no one's trophy. So that's the way it's gonna be now, huh, Miss Independent?" asks Angel.  
  
"Yeah, independent. I kiss who I want, when I want." she says.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I could kiss the next guy who walks through the door if I want."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well be my guest" Angel says pointing to the old man who just walked through the door making everyone laugh but Buffy.  
  
Buffy walks towards the door as the old man turns away. Just then William walks through the door. Buffy grabs him and pulls him to her kissing him passionately, while William is shocked that his dream girl is kissing him. Angel stares on in shock, too, watching his past love kiss another guy. Buffy pulls away and throws her hands out to the side as if to say "What?".  
  
"Let's eat," she says to the girls while grabbing her bag.  
  
"I vote for pizza" Dawn says.  
  
"You vote for bed. It's past ten o'clock, and why don't you just go home..." Cordelia says looking angrily at Angel, "and leave me alone."  
  
"Bed stinks."  
  
"Is it too late to join the game?" William asks while walking up to the T- Birds.  
  
The guys walk by him, all saying one word: Food! William walks over to where Dawn is picking up the shoes and begins to help her. Dawn pays for the shoes, picks up her skateboard, and begins to walk out.  
  
"Life stinks" she says.  
  
"Are you talking to me?" William asks.  
  
"Yeah you'll do."  
  
"Great. The name's William. William Carrington."  
  
"I'm Dawn. Dawn Rebchuck. Some jerks call me Woodchuck or Ratchuck but I prefer Dawn. Got it?"  
  
"Got it, bit" he says with a laugh.  
  
"They think they're so cool just because they got wheels," she says looking at the Pink Ladies car while Cordy yells at her to go home.  
  
"Yeah. Well it looks like me and you don't make the grade."  
  
"Yeah with them it's all these weird codes and rules and pledges about cycles. You gotta be a biker, or a biker's lady. But without a cycle, sheesh, forget it. Pisses me off."  
  
"We're both in the same boat. How can I afford a cycle without a job?"  
  
"Me. I'm willing to negotiate. I offer to be a Pink Lady mascot. It ain't the coolest job but it's a start. Think they'd listen forget it. Pisses me off."  
  
"Well it's pretty late, bit. I think I should walk you home."  
  
"Oh I don't need a babysitter. Okay."  
  
"Why don't you think of it as a date. Okay."  
  
"Well why didn't ya say so in the first place? Come on" she says as they walk home.  
  
Author's Note: Remember, this will be the last chapter I write unless I get more reviews. 


	5. Acquaintances and Albumins

Author: Squeaky  
  
Title: Who's that guy?  
  
Spoilers: None that I know of really.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I own none of the characters or plots from Grease 2. They belong to whoever thought of them in the first place. Peace Love and Crabs.  
  
Author's Note: Just to tell everyone thanks for the reviews. I know one person asked who's POV it's from but it's not really from any of the character's point of view, it's from mine. I'm trying my best to get as much of this written during this past week that I've been out of school and this weekend, because I have to watch the movie at the same time that I'm writing to get it all right. I should have enough chapters to post one a day this week, maybe even two, if I'm lucky. So I'll just shutup about now and continue with the story. Also remember, if you see any or it means the words in between are sung. I didn't do it on the first chapter, but the rest should have it. Guess that's it. Peace, Love, and Crabs.  
  
  
  
Acquaintances and Albumins  
  
  
  
School Parking Lot  
  
The Pink Ladies' car pulls very fast and dangerously into a parking spot in front of Buffy at school. The horn honking startles Mr. Giles, the new British substitute teacher.  
  
"Woah," says Buffy signaling to the car to stop with her hands while the girls laugh hysterically.  
  
"Mornin' Mr...." she asks the older man.  
  
"Giles" he replies while she nods her head then laughs at the girls in the car.  
  
"Oh God you coulda killed us Willow!" Anya shouts.  
  
"Good move Willow," Buffy says chomping on her gum and nodding her head.  
  
"Could you imagine, dying a virgin?" Cordelia asks.  
  
"Oh God," Buffy says while rolling her eyes along with the other girls.  
  
In the hallway at school, Giles is wandering around looking for the classroom that he is supposed to be teaching in. He spots Ms. McGhee walking down the hall, so he flags her down.  
  
"Mornin', my name is Giles, I'm substituting for Mr... umm," he says.  
  
"Good Morning Ms. McGhee," Ms. Calendar says while walking up to them.  
  
"Oh good morning ooooh, Ms...umm..." Ms. McGhee says noticing that the shirt Ms. Calendar is wearing shows a lot of cleavage.  
  
"Calendar," she replies.  
  
"Calendar, right. This is Mr...umm..." Ms. McGhee says.  
  
"Giles," he replies.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Giles," she says.  
  
"Mr. Giles," Ms. Calendar says.  
  
"Oh I love your hair Ms. Calendar," he says.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Giles."  
  
"Uhh, Ms. Calendar will help you while you are learning the ropes." Ms. McGhee says.  
  
"It will be my pleasure I'm sure."  
  
Ms. McGhee takes Giles down to his classroom. He walks in and announces that he will be their new substitute teacher. With this statement he gets a lot of laughs then everyone files out of the classroom.  
  
Across campus, the T-Birds are looking at a flyer telling about the school talent show.  
  
"That is why we are winning this talent show. 100 long-playin' albumins," Angel says.  
  
"Yeah, but we got zero talent," Conner replies.  
  
"Geez, there must be ten Roy Orbison albums there," Oz says shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Xander agrees.  
  
Later that day at the talent show tryouts, William is getting all the sheet music ready for the different acts. He really doesn't want to play, but he knows he can see more of Buffy because she's trying out later on with the Pink Ladies.  
  
"Ok William we're ready," Harmony announces as she and Druscilla get on the stage to sing their song "Brad". They do their song with an All-American type guy who is Brad. All in all the song is really corny, but William plays the music anyway. During the song, Dawn comes over and sits by William.  
  
"Hey what's happening?" she asks.  
  
"Oh hey lil' bit," he says.  
  
"Hey I told you not to call me that."  
  
"Nope, you told me not to call you Woodchuck or Ratchuck not lil' bit."  
  
"Ok, I guess you can call me that, but not around anyone else ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Alright so what's happening?"  
  
"Brad," he says sarcastically.  
  
"Does this stink on ice or what?"  
  
Meanwhile, the Pink Ladies are backstage getting ready to try out. The girls are doing an act that has them singing and dancing going through the seasons and months of the year. They began walking towards the front while Anya goes on about what they're supposed to do.  
  
"There's a 100 albums at stake and I won't let a little hard work come between me and that prize, because I can always trade them in for money. We're calendar girls. You have to get into your season. Become your season. Willow your fall. Give me maturity. Give me age."  
  
"Give me a break," Willow says.  
  
"Sometime," Buffy mutters.  
  
When Harmony and Druscilla are through with their song, Ms. McGhee calls for the next act. Anya goes and tells her that they need a few more minutes to get their harmonies down.  
  
"Ok, everybody listen. I want everyone to sing their ahh ahh ahh's," Anya says to the girls.  
  
"Ahh Ahh Ahh," Willow says jokingly.  
  
"Are you ready?" Anya asks William as he nods his head yes.  
  
He begins to play and the girls begin to sing. He smirks at them all then continues to play the music. He spots Buffy singing so he decides to talk to her finally.  
  
"Hello," he says.  
  
"Hi," she says, again chomping on her gum.  
  
"I wanted to ask if you were free after school today?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm free everyday. It's in the constitution," she says with a laugh.  
  
The girls go out on the stage and begin their song. They go through the season fall, but that's it because Ms. McGhee tells them their time is up.  
  
"Oh no wait a minute. We still have three more seasons left," Anya complains.  
  
"I'm sorry Anya but I need the stage for my drama class," Ms. Calendar says.  
  
"OOHH!!!" she says then runs off while Xander tries to catch her to talk.  
  
Buffy is grabbing her jacket and books when William begins to talk to her again.  
  
"How 'bout a hamburger later?" he asks.  
  
"Oh no I'm busy," she replies as she grabs the wreath she needs for her Christmas costume for the talent show.  
  
"Well, how 'bout tomorrow?"  
  
"Busy," she says irritated, William smirks at her.  
  
"So maybe you can explain what happened at the bowling alley, eh? I mean you just don't kiss a bloke...," he says before she cuts him off.  
  
"Look it was a joke, just forget it."  
  
"Let me give you a hand," he says as he reaches for her books.  
  
"Look I said I can handle it," she says while walking away.  
  
"I think he's in love," Willow says.  
  
"I think he's kinda cute," Cordy says.  
  
"I think you two should shut ya yaps," Buffy snaps.  
  
"You forgot this one," William says holding up one of her books.  
  
"Thanks," she says walking back to him and grabbing it.  
  
"How 'bout the day after tomorrow?" William asks with hope in his eyes, while Buffy just turns and walks away.  
  
"Buffy," he pleads with her.  
  
"Look when are ya gonna get the picture," she says to William, while he has this lost look on his face. She walks back to him and begins to sing about what she wants in a guy...  
  
Hahaha. Cliffhanger I'm evil. :) Peace Love and Crabs. 


	6. A Cool Rider and Essays for Cash

Author: Squeaky

Title: Who's that guy?

Spoilers: None that I know of really.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I own none of the characters or plots from Grease 2. They belong to whoever thought of them in the first place. Peace Love and Crabs.

Author's note: Thanks much for the reviews. Um… I might not get a chapter out tomorrow night. It all depends on the way things flow. Haha. I will tell you I have 2 more chapters after this already written but I don't know if I want to put them out just yet. I might wait until I get some more written. Until later, Peace Love and Crabs.

Cool Rider and Essays for Cash

Last chapter Buffy was about to sing about what she wants in a guy to William, and here is the song!

In the school again

Buffy stares at William for a minute and begins to sing while William looks on in awe.

__

If you really want to know, What I want in a guy...

Well, I'm lookin' for a dream on a mean machine

With hell in his eyes.

I want a devil in skintight leather, He's gonna be wild as the wind.

And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight...

To a coooool rider, a coooool rider.

If he's cool enough, He can burn me through and through.

Whhoa ohhhh

If it takes forever, Then I'll wait forever.

No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do.

I want a rider that's cool.

With that line, Buffy stares into William's piercing blue eyes. William starts to get up and go to her, but Buffy walks away. She glances back once but goes on and so does William. She goes into another room and begins to climb up a ladder and sing again.

__

That's the way it's gonna be, And that's the way that I feel.  
I want a whole lot more...than the boy next door;  
I want hell on wheels.  
Just give me a black motorcycle, With a man rollin' out of the seat.  
Then move aside, cause I'm gonna ride...

With a coooool rider, a coooool rider.

If he's cool enough, He can burn me through and through.

Whhoa ohhhh

If it takes forever, Then I'll wait forever.

No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do.

I want a rider that's cool.

She gets off the ladder and heads into the next room grabbing her jacket. She flips it inside out so that it's black on the outside not pink, and she flips up the collar. She begins to dance in the abandoned room.

__

I don't want no ordinary guys, Comin' on strong to me.  
They don't know what I'm lookin' for, They don't know what I need.  
They're gonna know when he gets here, Cause the ground will be shakin'.  
I'll do anything to let him know, That I'm his, his for the takin'.

Buffy begins to dance out of the room and outside; down the sidewalk 

__

I want a coooooool rider, A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a coooooool rider, A cool, cool, cool, cool rider.  
I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R. I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R.

William watches Buffy as she dances down the sidewalk. Xander walks up beside him looking at Buffy, but having other business on his mind to think anything of it.

"Hey I got something scholastic to discuss with ya. Ya know ya Mr. History, and I got this essay on the fall of Rome," he says with a laugh, "and I didn't even know they were in trouble."

"What are you driving at Xander?" William asks looking back to where Buffy was, but she's gone now.

"Papers for payment. Essays for cash. What do ya say?"

"So that's it."

"What's what?" Xander asks clueless.

"It's gonna have to be a motorcycle." William says still looking at the same place.

"It's a good idea to invest in a cycle, so?"

"So, you got a deal" William says while shaking Xander's hand.

"Hey. Alright. Listen, when we make the drop. Not out here in the open like this. I got a rep to protect."

William's room, in a bomb shelter (it's the 60's people, they had these things.)

William's finishing up Xander's paper on the fall of Rome when Xander starts walking down the stairs to the shelter. Xander knocks on the door while William yells at him to come in. Xander walks in and looks around.

"Yeah your uncle said you would be in here. What is this joint?" Xander asks.

"It's a nuclear fallout shelter."

"You got that essay?"

"You got the cash?" William asks as he looks at Xander who is pulling out some money to pay with. Xander looks at the paper and nods with approval as he looks at it.

"This is a nice joint. _Nucleoid_ shelter. Good for homework and other activities involving student bodies," Xander says with a laugh.

Under the Football Bleachers

Oz is standing under the bleachers smoking a cigarette, obviously waiting for someone. William comes running up behind him and slams a paper on Oz's shoulder. He hands the paper to Oz who grabs it to look at it. Another paper for payment. Oz nods in approval and grabs some money out of his pocket.

"Ya think ya could handle a couple of uhh history assignments?" he asks.

"Yeah I'll try."

"Ok uhh. Remember let's keep this between us. I gotta rep to protect," Oz says handing William the money.

"Yeah," William says as he salutes him and walks off.

Outside of school somewhere down a walkway

William is leaning against a wall with his glasses on looking at yet another essay for cash. He sees Angel walking down the walkway and sticks his hand out awaiting his money. Angel walks up to him and smooths his gelled hair out and quickly hands him the money and grabs the paper, which he stuffs under his jacket.

"Nobody," he says noticing he's pointing the paper at William and hides it again, "but nobody knows this happened. Dig?"

"Yeah whatever you say."

"Looks very nice," Angel says looking at the paper, "Nice penmanship," he says then stuffs the paper back into his jacket. "Remember I gotta rep to protect. Ok Shakespeare," he says smoothing his hair out once again then walks away while William just smirks at him.


	7. Reproduction

Author: Squeaky

Title: Who's that guy?

Spoilers: None that I know of really.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I own none of the characters or plots from Grease 2. They belong to whoever thought of them in the first place. Peace Love and Crabs.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews again. This chappy goes to Jenkynon5000 and kingohearts. Well here you go, in this chapter the class talks about reproduction with Giles. Peace Love and Crabs.

6. Reproduction

Inside Giles's Science Class

Giles is drawing a picture of one of the reproductive organs on the board. He turns around to the class and says pointing to the picture:

"Reproduction. It's, it's very simple, but yet very important," he says while taking off his glasses to clean them, "Does anyone know what time of the month is the best time for a woman to conceive. Um. Mr. uhh, Jaworksi."

Conner just looks frightened so he says, "Uhh, what's conceive?"

"Oh well you know to be fertile," Giles says cleaning his glasses again, "What's the best time?"

"Ask Nogerelli," Conner says while Angel closes his Playboy Magazine.

"Mr. Nogerelli?" Giles asks.

"Um, um. Ask Oz."

"Mr. uh, Oz?" Giles asks.

"Uh, ax DiMucci," Oz says pointing to Xander.

"Mr. DiMucci?" Giles asks.

"What?" Xander asks, totally clueless again.

"Conceive, what is the best time?" he asks cleaning his glasses again.

"At night, in the basement," Xander says making Angel laugh.

"Okay, well I can see we are not getting very far..."Giles says walking back to his desk.

"Well me and Xander get far, he gives me many orgasms," Anya says making Angel and the whole class laugh again, while Ms. Calendar walks into the room.

"Good morning everybody," she says which gets a response out of Angel and Conner.

"Morning, Giles" she says while handing him an envelope.

"Morning. Why don't we just start at the beginning? Page one."

"Open your book," Ms. Calendar says.

"Where do babies come from?" he says.

"If you need me I'll be right over here," Ms. Calendar says and walks over to a chair.

"Uh we need an example," Oz says and Giles begins to sing about the parts of a flower.

__

Giles: The parts of a flower are so constructed that very, very often the wind will cause pollination. If not, then a bee or any other nectar-gathering creature can create the same situation. 

Yes, anything that gets the pollen to the pistils, write it on the list. I'll try to make it crystal clear, the flower's insatiable passion turns its life into a circus of debauchery!!!

Now you see just how the stamen gets its lusty dust onto the stigma. And why this frenzied chlorophyllous orgy starts in spring is no enigma...

We call this quest for satisfaction a what, class?

Druscilla and Harmony:A photo-periodic reaction!

Giles:Oh, that's good, that's very good

Guys:ReproductionGirls:Reproduction. Put your pollen tube to work

Guys:ReproductionGirls:Reproduction. Make my stamen go berserk

Guys:ReproductionGirls:I don't think they even know what a pistil is!

Guys: I got your pistil right here....

Oz: Where does the pollen go?

Giles: Next chapter, In an abstract way, the same thing applies  
To the reproductive organs of the more complex life forms.  
But now we are dealing with sexual response.  
Are there any questions before we begin reading?

Guy: Is it possible the female member of some sex on a couch Could like get this guy all hot and she never even knew it?

Giles: Negative

Guy: When a warm-blooded mammal in a tight little sweater Starts pullin' that stuff, is she sayin' that she wants to do it?

Guy: Can't prove it by me, cause they change their tune When you got 'em in the back seat

Guy: With his heart beatin' fast!

Druscilla and Harmony: They make it sound like a track meet, gross!

T-Birds: Yeah, then all they can do is say (In a girlie voice) "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

Girls (in a guy's voice):ReproductionGuys (in a girl's voice):Reproduction

Girls (in a guy's voice):Baby give it to me now.

Guys:ReproductionGirls: Reproduction

Guys (in a girl's voice):Is that all you think about?

Guys:ReproductionGirls: Come on baby show me that you really love me so!

Guy:Ohh I think I'm gonna throw up!

Oz: Where does the pollen go?

Giles: The human is the only being capable of consciously controlling its number of offspring. Any comments on this?

Cordelia: Mr. Giles, is it true that guys like you, you know, mature and all, Carry some protection with them for sexual occasions?

Angel: What's the big deal? Can't a girl just do that thing in a book where she adds up the days of her, uh, what do you call it, mentalstration?

Girl: Oh, that's really neat! Yeah, and what will the guy say when the numbers don't add up right, huh?

During some of this song William catches Buffy looking at him, but she doesn't blush she just keeps looking then begins to sing with everyone else.

__

Guys:ReproductionGirls: Reproduction. Hope he's proud of what he's done

Guys:ReproductionGirls: Reproduction

Guys:He was only pokin' fun

Everyone: Reproduction

Xander (while holding up a bunny, A/N: no pun intended. haha):See what happens when a boy and girl don't know how to play it safe?/

Guys:ReproductionGirls: Reproduction

Reproduction Reproduction

Reproduction Reproduction

Everyone: Reproduction

Oz: Where does the pollen go?

Everyone sits down and starts to laugh. The bell rings and everyone files out of the classroom.

"Learn anything Buff?" Conner asks as Angel grabs one of the girls, who yelps and runs off.

"Hey what's the rush? Ya gotta take a pill?" Angel asks.


	8. Cycles, Worsts, and Talkin'

Author: Squeaky

Title: Who's that guy?

Spoilers: None that I know of really.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I own none of the characters or plots from Grease 2. They belong to whoever thought of them in the first place. Peace Love and Crabs.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I know this is a short chapter compared to the others, but I haven't had any time to write this week, busy with the first week of school and all. But I should start writing some chapters tomorrow night, so the next chapter will either be up late Friday night, early Saturday morning, or Saturday night. Most likely it will be Saturday night, but hang in there, because the next chapter is gonna be when William shows up all leather-clad to the bowling alley and everyone sings "Who's that Guy?", Well that's pretty much it. Oh and thanks for the reviews. Peace Love and Crabs.

7. Cycles, Worsts, and Talkin'

An Old Junkyard where motorcycles are sold

William is walking around the junkyard with an old mechanic looking for a cycle to buy. They're all crappy and broken but it's all Will can afford right now.

"Quite a selection here. All very, very serviceable machines young man. One or two of these were my personal transportation a few spare parts ago. Any one of these little beauties is a fixer-upper. I think you got yourself a bike," the old mechanic says to William with a chuckle.

"Oh, great!"

"And your gonna need these," the mechanic says while handing William an old mechanic uniform. (A/N: forgot what those were called.)

"Oh, thanks!" William says with enthusiasm while the mechanic just raises his eyebrow at him.

"Good luck," the mechanic says walking away.

William takes off his sunglasses and begins to look around at the motorcycles. He finds one that he likes and takes it off to one side of the junkyard away from the others. He looks around and begins to gather different parts for it such as the tires. He has an instruction book laid out on the bike while he puts some of the parts together. He pauses for a moment to think why he's going through all this trouble just to fix a bike and then remembers Buffy singing to him about her "Cool Rider". He begins to hum the tune to the song while he continues fixing the bike.

He soon has the motorcycle fixed well enough to ride it around. He takes it to an open area in a park and begins to ride around on it slowly at first then picking up speed.

"I want a cooool rider, a cooool rider. If he's cool enough he can burn me through and through. Whooaa," he sings out loud while he's riding around. He tries to pop a wheely on the bike but just can't seem to do it. On the third try, however, he gets it up but soon the bike comes out from under him. He tries to get it under control but he just flips over the top of it.

He crawls back over to it and revs it up again. He gets on and begins to ride again, while Joycey walks over to a tree to watch him for a minute. She watches as he speeds up and gasps and thinks 'he's gonna fall any minute now'. He does pretty well till he pops a wheely again and the bike flies out from under him and he falls flat on his butt.

"Oh William, oh William!" Joycey says running over to help him.

"Good to see ya Joyce," he says taking off his helmet.

"What were you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to ride that motorcycle without bloody well killing myself."

"You need anything or any help William?"

"Could ya make me some hot chocolate with those lil' marshmallows?" he asks with a laugh.

"What?" Joycey asks very confused.

"Nothing," he says with a chuckle while he tries to start the motorcycle again. He tries about five or six times but it just won't start, so he jumps off grabs his helmet and begins to push it out of the park.

"Wait a sec, William. This isn't for..." she says while William smirks at her, "Buffy?"

Talent Show Tryouts (again)

Buffy and two other girls are up singing about winter in the calendar girls' song.

__

Buffy:I'll be yours in winter when the snow is on the ground. I'll warm you through December, and I'll always be around.

All:Ahh Ahh Ahh

"That will be all for today," Blanche says.

"Blanche!" Ms. McGhee says angry that Blanche cut the girls off.

"No wait a minute. We still have two more seasons we haven't done for you yet. We always have to start with winter and fall, because Cordelia's late. And well, she was late again today. But she's here now and we'd like to do summer and spring for you," Anya goes on complaining.

"Anya, will you stop yelling? You're in the show," Ms. McGhee says.

"OH!" Anya yells.

"Next," Ms. McGhee says.

"The Preptones," Ms. Calendar says. The Preptones were your average all-America boys who are just too squeaky clean. (A/N: I couldn't stand them so I won't say much.)

"These are my boys. Look. Good, clean cut American boys," Ms. Calendar says.

"I know," Ms. McGhee says with disgust as she shakes her head. (A/N: See she agrees with me.)

"That was wonderful," Blanche says after the Preptones are through.

"The T-Bones," Ms. McGhee says announcing the next act.

"Birds. T-Birds," Angel yells as the guys walk on stage and do a little "hum" thing like the Preptones.

__

Angel: We're goin' prowlin'

T-Birds: Walk talk like a T-Bird.

"These are my boys," Ms. McGhee says with a smile as the guys continue to sing the same thing over and over.

"Thank You," Ms. Calendar says cutting them off.

"That was just wonderful," Blanche says totally clueless like always.

"That was very nice. We, we, we can work a lil' bit on the harmonies. Uh, we'll catch ya later," Angel says pushing the guys off stage.

"We gotta practice over midterm break and hey maybe I can add a lil' guitar part into it?" Oz says while the others groan.

In the junkyard again

William is fixing some of the parts on his motorcycle again. He begins to hammer some of the dents out of the body of the bike. He goes out again to the park and begins to ride around. He weaves in and out of trees and pops a wheely, which he holds for a long time without falling. He goes back to the junkyard and puts tape and paper around certain parts of the motorcycle. He then begins to paint red flames on the bike.

Back at tryouts

William's playing the piano again while the Pink Ladies are practicing their singing. They do their ahh ahh ahh's, which awakens Buffy, who fell asleep on the stage, for a minute, but then she goes right back to sleep. William watches her as she wakes up, completely in love with the face she made. He watches her go back to sleep and continues to play the piano.

Across campus the T-Birds walk up to the bulletin board where the flyers are posted. Conner runs up to it and grabs on of the flyers.

"Oh disaster," he says staring at the paper.

"What we blew it?" asks Oz grabbing the paper from him.

"No we made it. But we can't sing in public we're the worst," he says grabbing the paper back from Oz.

"Well, we'll get _un-worst_," Angel says grabbing the paper.

"Yeah we'll get _liver-worst_," Oz says grabbing the paper from Angel.

"You _not-worst_," Angel says hitting Oz in the head.

"Oh how did we get in?" Conner asks again grabbing the paper from Oz.

"Well obviously they recognized natural talent," Xander says grabbing the paper from Conner. (A/N: They like to grab the paper a lot)

"Everybody made. They didn't have enough acts," Jonathan says running up to the guys, grabbing the paper, (A/N: What'd I tell ya) and running off again with the guys chasing him.

The Guys' Locker Room

The T-Birds are standing behind some of the lockers smoking cigarettes, as they peer above the lockers, watching the Preptones practice their song, "Mr. Sandman.

"If we are gonna win that grand prize, we have got to get it together like that, but with class," Angel says.

"Remember, I want the Roy Orbison's," Oz says.

"You'll get 'em," Angel says.

"I'm talkin' a matter of only weeks before that talent show," Angel says as the guys duck down and walk out of the locker room.

"I'm talkin' 'bout winnin' _albumins_," Oz says.

"I'm talkin' 'bout makin' progress," Xander says.

"I'm not talkin'," Conner says with a slight chuckle.


	9. Who's That Guy?

Author: Squeaky

Title: Who's that guy?

Spoilers: None that I know of really.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I own none of the characters or plots from Grease 2. They belong to whoever thought of them in the first place. Peace Love and Crabs.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. This will probably be the last update 'til Friday night or Saturday night. You may get lucky but I doubt it. So anyway, this chapter is a good one. This is Buffy sees her "cool rider" for the first time. Well I guess I'll shut up and let you read the story. Peace Love and Crabs.

8. Who's That Guy?

Bowl-A-Rama

Dawn is skating through the parking lot on her skateboard blowing a big, fat, bubble with her bubble gum. She comes up near the front door of the building and spots Riley Balmudo, A.K.A. Craterface. She skates up right behind him and then she stops and picks up her skateboard. She walks by him slowly and opens the front door. Right as she's walking in she turns around and says, "Scum!" and runs in while Riley laughs at her.

The T-Birds are inside playing pinball, while the Pink Ladies are just hanging around watching them. Dawn comes running in to tell them about Riley.

"Balmudo's out front and he's all alone," she says.

"Tilt! My turn," Oz says grabbing Angel's pinball machine.

"Your turn after we tilt that craterfaced Balmudo. C'mon," he says clapping his hands together and pointing to the door.

They walk towards the door with everybody following them, of course Angel in the lead.

"Comb," he says, while Xander hands him a comb, with which he smooths his hair out.

"Smoke," he says, while Oz hands him a cigarette, which Angel puts in his mouth.

"Light," he says, while Oz flicks his lighter, with which he puts over Angel's cigarette and lights it.

Outside, Riley is laughing because he knew Dawn would go inside and tell the others so he waited until after she left to get his other guys in his gang to drive. Now they're all sitting outside waiting for the T-Birds. Angel busts through the door looking like he's about to kill somebody, then he says Riley and his gang. 

He drops the cigarette from his mouth, so he says "Comb" again and Xander and Oz hand him a comb, but he takes Xander's so Oz smooths his hair out. When Angel gets about halfway through combing his hair, Riley hisses at Angel all of a sudden which scares him, and then he throws the comb up in the air. He pushes the guys inside and slams the door shut, while Riley just laughs.

Inside Dawn is trying to tell Conner that Riley is outside and the T-Birds are about to beat him up. Hearing this Conner jumps up out of his seat and runs to the door to go help.

He busts through the door just like Angel and says, "Hey where is that ratface Bal...mu..do," stuttering the last part after seeing Riley and his gang.

"You looking for a rat face, mouse brain," Riley says grabbing Conner and throwing him against the wall.

Just as he is throwing Conner against the wall, a guy on a motorcycle, A.K.A. Spike, rides by and kicks Riley into his motorcycle. Conner runs into the door trying to get inside telling everyone about the mystery guy. Riley yells at his gang to get on their bikes and go catch the guy. Spike turns around at the end of the parking lot and begins to ride back over to where Riley is. Everybody, including the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies, is standing at the doors watching in awe at this guy on the motorcycle.

__

All: Ooh whoooo who's that guy? 

Ooh whoooo who's that guy?

Conner: He came out of the darkness in the middle of the night,  
Blazing like a mother with a fist of dynamite.

The T-Birds: He ain't foolin' no one on that pile of chrome and steel,  
Burnin' up the pavement like he was some kind of wheel.

  
Riley and his gang get ready to chase Spike around the parking lot.

__

Riley's gang: He's lookin' for a rumble and some heads are gonna bust, 

He's gonna take a tumble with one solitary thrust!

Pink Ladies: The only thing you guys are gonna do is eat his dust!

Everyone pushes through the doors and run outside to catch a glimpse of this guy. The Pink Ladies pile on top a car and watch, while the T-Birds just watch jealous of the guy.

__

All:Who's that guy?

Pink Ladies:Where did he come from? Who's that guy?

The T-Birds: Please tell me someone.

Pink Ladies: I never knew anyone could be so cool.

Spike revs up his bike and begins to speed towards Riley and his gang. They play a game of chicken, and Riley winds up losing, his gang splitting apart at the last second and falling on the ground.

__

All: Whoa oh oh Who's that guy?

What's so amazin'!

From headlight to tailpipe, his burners are blazin'.

Looks to me like he could really fly!

Won't somebody tell me...

Who's that guy?

Oooh whoooo who's that guy?

Oooh whoooo who's that guy?

Conner:He wears a pair of goggles like a man from outer space.

After he says that Angel and Oz hit him and tell him to shut up. Buffy is really surprised because her "cool rider" has come to life.

__

Buffy:It really doesn't matter that I haven't seen his face.

Riley's gang:We're gonna wrap those handlebars around that neck of his.

The punk is gonna get it!

All:When we find out who he is!

Spike:Everybody wants you when they don't know who you are.

Pink Ladies:If you're a man of mystery, it really takes you far.

Spike:Everyone around you thinks that you're a star!

All:Who's that guy? 

Cordelia:Where did he come from?

All:Who's that guy?

Buffy:Where can I get one?

Spike:They never knew that I could be so cool!

Spike rides up on top of car getting away from Riley.

__

All:Whoa oh oh Who's that guy?

Pink Ladies:On that motorcycle

Spike:What would they say if they knew it was Spike though?

Spike smiles at this thought, then someone yells "COPS!" and sirens can be heard getting nearer.

__

All:Looks to me like he could really fly!

Won't somebody tell me...

Spike:Who's that guy?

All: Who's that guy?

Spike jumps of the car with his motorcycle, and the sirens get closer. Everyone runs back inside except the T-Birds and the Pink Ladies.

One of the girls yelps and they look around at each other smiling.

"Everyone inside. We bowl," Angel says looking at everyone.

All the girls yell and scream and head towards the door, but Buffy stays behind playing with her gum.

  
"Hey come on Buff," Willow says.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes, ok?" Buffy says chomping on her gum.

"Hey what's eatin' you?" Cordy asks.

"Nothing," Buffy says lying, which the girls know she is so they walk over to her. She turns away from them and Angel turns around and goes back inside, angry with her.

"Ah, ya know Buff, there has been talk," Anya says.

"We have been talkin', but there's been talk Buff, especially about your loyalty to the Birds," Willow says.

"It doesn't mean ya gotta go steady with Angel, in fact, I think it's better for the both of you that it's over," Cordy says.

"Yeah, but the code does say that we are T-Bird chicks, at least 'til grad," Anya says walking away to go join Xander inside.

"Yeah, well maybe I'm tired of bein' somebody's chick," Buffy says.

"Tired of being someone's chick, Buff are you feeling ok?" Willow asks.

"Yo Willow," Oz calls to her.

"Yo Oz," she says then runs off with him.

"I dunno what I'm feeling," Buffy says to Cordy.

"Here have a ciggy, maybe it'll make ya feel better," Cordy tells Buffy as she hands her a cigarette. Buffy puts it in her mouth and Cordy tries to strike a match. She tries and tries but can't get it to light up.

"What kind did ya get? You get those at the liquor store down the street?" Buffy rambles on really nervously until she sees a flame in front of her.

"Oh thanks," she says then notices it's not Cordy who's light a match, it's the "cool rider" with his lighter. He closes his lighter slowly as she exhales out the smoke from her lungs.

"The name's Spike. Wanna ride?" Spike asks, without the British accent. Buffy grins widely at him then begins to frown as she hears the sirens again. She turns around and sees the cop car come up.

"Some other time?" Spike says while he revs up his motorcycle and begins to drive away. He jumps all the way over a cop car and Buffy runs up to the car and watches as he rides off into the night. She sees the cop right beside her and begins to walk back inside.

Inside Joycey's class

It's just Joyce and William talking in the room. Joyce is trying to mix a potion and William is helping her.

"I heard there was this motorcycle chase outside the Bowl-A-Rama last night, and according to uh, Cordelia Rebchuck, this very mysterious and gorgeous guy, knocked one, Buffy Zinone, right out of her bobby socks. How do you plead?" Joycey asks William.

"I am guilty," William says and shakes her hand as she begins to giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"Great. But now what?" he asks.

"Oh, we've got a problem," Joycey says.

"On that motorcycle, in that gear, I knocked that girl right out of her socks. But like this..." he says.

"You'll knock her right into her socks," she says.

"Yeah simple, I'll have to tell her. The next time I see her I'll... well come here..." he says as he motions to her to come over there by him so he can tell her.

"Next time I see her, I'm gonna walk right up to her and say, Buff..." he says before being cut off by Joycey who yelps when she sees the Pink Ladies enter the classroom.

"Hiya girls," Joycey says while the girls stop giggling when they see William.

"Having a facial?" Anya asks jokingly.

"Yeah," William says with a sarcastic nod while Joyce looks at him with pity.

"What?" Buffy asks while she puts on her lipstick, seeing William walk up to her.

"Do you..." he starts.

"What?" she says chomping her gum.

"Have you ever read a Superman comic?" he asks.

"Not in the last few hours," she says sarcastically.

"I uh, I was just checking. Right?" he asks Joyce, who just nods sympathetically at him.

"Just checking," he says grabbing his lunch off the table and walking out of the room.

"He needs the guidance consoler," Willow says.

"Willow!!! You gotta nose job!" Joycey says noticing the huge bandage on Willow's nose.

"Forget it, I walked into a door," she says.

"So she says," Anya says not believing her one bit.

Author's Note: Review! Review! Review!


	10. Let's do it for our country

Author: Squeaky

Title: Who's that guy?

Spoilers: None that I know of really.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. I own none of the characters or plots from Grease 2. They belong to whoever thought of them in the first place. Peace Love and Crabs.

Author's Note: Ok, haven't been getting that many reviews. New rule: I have to have 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Anyway, this chappy is all about Xander and Anya. It's pretty much the same as the scene in the movie, except I changed a few things. If you've seen the movie you'll know. Peace Love and Crabs.

9. Let's Do It For Our Country

Xander very slowly opens the door to a fallout shelter. They begin to walk down some stairs to the inner door. Anya stands behind him with a candle, their only light on this dark night.

"I dunno how you talked me into this Xander, but it sounds like a great idea," Anya says.

"Yeah. Yeah," replies Xander, "Listen, you trust President Kennedy, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright," says Xander, "Kennedy says we gotta be prepared for _nucleoid_ war,"

"It's _nuclear, _Xander."

"Yeah, yeah. _Nucleoid, nuclear._ A bomb's a bomb," he says as he picks the lock on the inner door. He turns on the light and they enter the shelter slowly. As Anya goes inside, Xander turns around and mouths "OK" to Oz and Conner who are sitting right outside of the shelter.

Xander slams the door shut and locks it scaring Anya and making her gasp. He takes her candle, blows it out and sets it down on a table. Outside Oz and Conner creep slowly down the stairs towards the inner door. They set a crank siren down right beside the door.

Inside Xander and Anya sit down right across from each other on different cots.

"This is an official fallout shelter bed," Xander says, "Hey you gotta be prepared, cause someday when you least expect, KABLAM!!! NUCLEOID WAR!!!"

  
As soon as he says this Oz and Conner begin to crank the siren making it howl.

"Oh," Anya gasps, "What's that?"

"It's time," he replies as he stands and salutes.

__

Xander:America is calling, let's care enough to give our very best.

"What's started? What's happening, Xander?" Anya asks frantically.

"The Russians are attacking. Get down!" he says while pushing her down onto a cot.

__

Xander:For if we give our very best,

I know that we will more than pass the test.

"What are you doing, Xander? Get off of me," Anya says.

"Think about it. What if me and you was to die right here tonight without every doing it," he says.

"_It?_"

"Yeah it."

"Well if you put it that way, then Hell Yeah let's do it!!!" Anya yells while Xander grabs a gun and begins to march around the room. Outside Oz and Conner are listening in on the two.

__

Xander:Yeah, let's do it for our country, the red, white, and the blue.

It's Uncle Sam who's asking, so your mother will approve.

_Tomorrow I'll be fighting, and I'll win this war for you._

Let's do it for our country, our country wants us to.

Bullets are exploding, they'll soon be at the door.

Give something to America you never gave before.

Anya turns around and begins getting out a nurse's cape and hat, supplies and a helmet for Xander who's beginning to take his shirt off.

__

Xander:Yeah, let's do it for our country, the red, white, and the blue,

"Are you sure my mother would approve?" Anya asks.

"Ya mother doesn't even have to know about it, Anya,"

"And you think we're old enough to go?"

"All the way,"

"But Xander, oh Xander, you might get hurt,"

"But just think about it. It would be like as if we were doing it for the Statue of Liberty," Xander says.

"Or the Grand Canyon," Anya says.

"Or the New York Yankees."

"It would be like, be like as if we were doing it for... for Disneyland!" they yell together.

__

Both:Yeah, let's do it for our country, the red, white, and the blue.

It's not a lot to ask of us, our parents will approve.

They begin to lie down on the cot.

__

Anya:You'll be a mighty soldier

Xander:Before this night is through

Both:Let's do it for our country.

Xander:We owe it to our country.

Both:Let's do it for our country,

Our country wants us to

"I'm ready Xander."

"Me too." Xander says and then all of a sudden Oz and Conner fall through the door.

"Ugh guys, can you like leave, me and Xander want to have many orgasms now, but if ya wanna watch you can, but just keep quiet. We're playing a game: The Wounded Soldier and his Nurse." Anya says to them as she begins to take off her shirt.

"Hey guys," Xander says, "Beat it!!! Or I'll tell Willow about this Oz, and your mom too, Conner," he says while Oz and Conner run out of the shelter as fast as they can, laughing along the way.

"Yeah now back to orgasms!" Anya says excitedly.

"Oh Yeah!" Xander says.


End file.
